<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasia by No_One_987</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534489">Fantasia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_One_987/pseuds/No_One_987'>No_One_987</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, R/L Week 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_One_987/pseuds/No_One_987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of what life could have been. What life should have been, had fate been kinder to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fantasia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For R/L Week 2020 day 7 : free choice</p><p>A shoutout to skyr_gobbler for being my beta :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyanna could hear the sound of the seagulls somewhere in the distance. She pushed back the strand of hair brushing her face. The taste of salt was on her lips, and the air smelled of smoke and brimstone. She looked at the white sand island and the turquoise ocean enveloping it and wondered if this was paradise. Growing up she had heard tales of how dreary Dragonstone was, but down here at the beach, it felt anything but that. She could feel the sand shifting beneath her feet and burying them deep as they left. And with each new wave rushing in, the ocean brought back tiny shells in a myriad of colors.</p><p>The sound of Jon’s innocent laughter echoed in her ears. She turned to see him shoveling sand into a bucket to help Viserys with his sand replica of Drangonstone.</p><p>“Careful, there,” Viserys said as Jon handed over the filled bucket. Daenerys peeked curiously and waddled over to grasp one of the sand towers.</p><p>“Dany! No,” Viserys exclaimed.</p><p>She pouted, tears threatening to fall from her big purple eyes any moment. Rhaegar looked up from his book, distracted by the commotion. Before Viserys could find himself at the receiving end of a sharp look from Rhaegar, he spoke in a soft tone to his sister, “Dany, I’m sorry. Don’t be sad.” </p><p>“Here, help me with the bucket.” Jon always knew how to comfort her. After all, they had been inseparable ever since the beginning. She grabbed Jon’s little hand and sat down next to him. A smile lit up her face.</p><p>Lyanna observed the trio happily playing, lost in their little world. It brought back memories of her childhood, how she built snow castles along with her brothers in the godswood of Winterfell. Her wolf pack was now miles away from here and she was the lone wolf amongst the dragons. But this was the life she had chosen, and she had no qualms about it.</p><p>An immense wave rushed in, demolishing the sand replica of Dragonstone with little warning. Flimsy battlements collapsed in on themselves and swept out with the tide. “No!” Viserys cried. Daenerys quizzically looked up from her brother’s dismayed face to the spot razed by the waves where the sandcastle had once stood.</p><p>“Castle?”</p><p> “The wave swept it away, sweetling. Back to the ocean, to its home,” Lyanna said gently.</p><p>Using the sand as his canvas, Jon drew some gibberish alphabet with his toes. Daenerys followed suit. “Look, Mother.” He proudly gestured to his masterpiece.</p><p>“Good job!” Lyanna cheered.</p><p>Viserys peered at their work, brushing his silver locks away from his eyes. “That’s not correct.” He grabbed a stick lying nearby and showed Jon how to etch his name in the sand. On seeing Daenerys fiddling with her own stick, Viserys held his little sister’s hand and taught her to write her name. The smile from her lips vanished as the waves crashed on the beach once more and erased her name into nothingness.</p><p>“Come here,” Lyanna called. Jon tried to give Daenerys a hand but she refused, waddling on her own and running into Lyanna’s outstretched arms. She was going to be a queen in her own right, Lyanna did not doubt it. Viserys and Jon joined her, the latter tightly clutching Lyanna’s crimson skirt. Balancing Daenerys on her hip, she took Jon’s hand and led him to a strip of beach where the sand turned dark with seawater. White foam pooled beside their feet.</p><p>Viserys was squinting at the distance, lost in his thoughts. Lyanna seized the opportunity, splashing water at his face. Stunned, he gulped a lungful of seawater. Her booming laugh was, followed by giggles from Jon and Daenerys. Viserys, not one to forego revenge, splashed at Lyanna with Daenerys excitedly squealing in her arms. They splashed water at each other with Jon and Viserys looking like drowned rats.</p><p>Amidst the mayhem, Lyanna turned back to find her husband lounging on the beach, with his face buried in a book. Viserys soon followed her gaze and looked back at her with a glint of mischief in his purple eyes. Reading his mind, they both splashed water on Rhaegar who was blissfully lost in his book.</p><p>“Gods!”  He tried to shield his book from getting wet. Laughing, Viserys went back to the sea, Rhaegar close behind. And before she knew it, they were all frantically splashing water in all directions. Jon and Daenerys squealed with joy.</p><p>Daenerys, enchanted by the shells collected them in her skirt which she had lifted with a hand. Lyanna had once done the same as a child while collecting stones in Wolfswood and had received a scolding from her lady mother. But she was going to make sure that Daenerys would have an opportunity to grow up without being bound by the constraints of her gender.</p><p>Jon squealed in delight as Rhaegar threw him in the air and then caught him mid-air by his waist, embracing him.</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>“That’s enough for today, Jon,” Rhaegar said, placing a kiss on his forehead. Jon leapt from Rhaegar’s arm and started running towards Viserys, who was leaving his footprints in the sand and then watching them being washed away by the sea. Lyanna caught Jon, rubbing off granules of sand sticking to his nose and smothered his face with soft kisses as he quietly groaned.</p><p>Lyanna’s good-mother Rhaella was walking towards them, a big smile on her face.</p><p>The smile reached her eyes these days unlike when her husband Aerys had been alive. Her Valyrian features radiated an ethereal beauty. Lyanna had seen her good-mother live in constant terror under Aerys’s shadow. But now that he was dead, she had become another woman, always radiant and beaming. The bags under her eyes, the bruises on her skin and the fear on her face had vanished with his death. Rhaella’s last pregnancy had taken a toll on her health, she had almost died giving birth to Daenerys. But now that her health had been restored, nobody could look at her and say that she was a grandmother.</p><p>Jon and Daenerys ran to hug her as soon as they saw her, smearing wet sand on Rhaella’s lilac dress. “I’ll take the children off your hands,” Rhaella said playfully, her eyes flickering to her bookish son for a second. Lyanna understood what her good-mother was trying to do and smiled back. Life had snatched away Lyanna’s mother from her at a very tender age, but she was glad to have found a second mother in Rhaella, who had always loved her as her own daughter from the day she had arrived as a bride in King’s Landing.</p><p>She watched them walk away with Daenerys, continuing her quest for more seashells, and Jon, chasing after the crabs along the shore. On turning around, she found that Rhaegar had gone back to reading his book. She hugged her husband from behind, their cheeks touching. The warmth radiating from his skin made her flush.</p><p>“You love your book more than you love me,” she teased.</p><p>A smile crept upon his face. Putting the book away, he cupped her face, his violet eyes gazing into hers. “No. I love my harp more than I love you,” he teased back.</p><p>She playfully pushed him away, but Rhaegar grabbed her wrists, bringing her closer.</p><p>“You look beautiful.” His voice was liquid gold.</p><p>She rolled her eyes at that, “Pray tell me, is it the sand in my hair that is making me more beautiful?”</p><p>“If only you could see yourself from my eyes,” he said, their noses almost touching.</p><p>Before she could open her mouth to complain, he kissed her and Lyanna lost track of all her thoughts. All she could think of at that moment was how loudly her heart had been beating, how the heat was rising in her cheeks and how her stomach coiled. It had been four years since they had been married, yet he could still make her blush like a maiden.</p><p>Instinctively she found her fingers entangled in his silver locks as she wilted into him like a summer grass to the wind. His arms snaked around her waist, fisting the fabric of her dress as they kissed passionately making her moan. She could feel her desire pooling between her legs. Sliding her hands under his tunic, she traced patterns on his skin making a low moan escape his throat.</p><p>Rhaegar fiddled with the hem of her dress with his slender fingers.</p><p>“Your mother may have taken the children off our hands. But they’re not that far away,” she said, breaking the kiss.</p><p>“You’re right,” he said, placing a soft kiss on her nose.</p><p>Looking into those bottomless indigo eyes, she found everything that she had ever wanted in her life right there in front of her. But it hadn’t come easy for them. She had been betrothed to Robert when they had first met at the year of the false spring. Their elopement had caused quite a scandal throughout the seven kingdoms, but somehow they had managed to persuade their lord fathers to accept the match.</p><p>Lyanna still had goosebumps recollecting her father’s fury at the news. But thankfully Maester Walys had been able to convince him that there could be no better match than the unmarried crown prince and that it was a blessing in disguise for the North. Convincing Aerys had been more difficult, but Rhaegar had managed to do the impossible.</p><p>Looking back now she still shuddered at the thought of the numerous things that could have gone wrong. But fortunately, the gods had been on their side. Living in the happy little world they had created for themselves; she couldn’t imagine life being any other way.</p><p>Their hands intertwined, they strolled on the beach with the foaming waves crashing at their feet. Rhaegar looked at the distance, brooding.</p><p>“You’re doing it again,” Lyanna remarked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Worrying. I thought the idea of coming to Dragonstone was to escape the stench and the worries of King’s Landing.” He chuckled at that.</p><p>“You’re worrying for naught. Your kingdoms are in safe hands. I’m sure Jon is running a tight ship there.” There was not much love lost between Lyanna and Jon Connigton, but he was an efficient man who loved her husband and would never betray Rhaegar.</p><p>“It’s just….sometimes I wonder if I will turn out like him. My father.” His last words were almost a whisper.</p><p>“Look at me,” she said softly, brushing away a runaway silver lock from his face and tucking it behind his ears.  “You’re not your father’s son. You have so much of your mother in you.” He could see the truth of the statement reflecting as fierce pride in those grey eyes.</p><p>“What would I do without you?”</p><p>“You’d probably be weeping with your harp beneath the charred halls of Summerhall,” a smile broke free that lit up his face. Rhaegar embraced her, curling his hands across her waist and closing the distance between them. As she buried her face in his chest, she knew she was home. Ever since the day he had discovered her in the mismatched armour, he had been her safe space, her anchor, her home.</p><p>All her life Lyanna had craved for freedom and adventure. She had never been like other girls, who wished for a husband and children. But then he came along and everything in her world upended. </p><p>She found in him a man who saw her and loved her for exactly who she was. He never stopped her from following her heart, never forced his wishes on her, never had any unreasonable expectations from her.  He was always there for her. Always encouraging, always caring, always loving. He was so much more than she could have asked for. He was her freedom and her adventure. And she thanked the gods every day for it.</p><p>Tiptoeing, she placed a soft kiss on his earlobe. But before she could go further, she spotted two tall figures coming towards them. She wasn’t able to clearly see their faces, but she could picture the smug smiles that would be plastered on Arthur and Oswell’s face.</p><p>“Looks like we just interrupted something,” Oswell teased.</p><p>“Shut up.” Lyanna barked at him.</p><p>Lyanna was well aware of how generous life had been to her. Not only had it given her a loving husband, but somewhere during their journey from Riverlands to Dorne, she had found a mentor and a confidante in Arthur and a bickering old brother in Oswell.</p><p>“Where had you both been lurking since the morning?” she asked.</p><p>“Arthur was in the training yard and I was getting my beauty sleep. Since last night standing outside your chambers, I couldn’t get any. You know what I mean,” Oswell smirked.</p><p>Heat rose swiftly to her cheeks. “Fuck off,” she said, punching Oswell’s arm. Her blow did nothing to him except make the three of them laugh. “Oww,” she groaned.</p><p>“I’m telling you, someday your wife is going to break her hand trying to punch me. Don’t complain then.”</p><p>“Come here,” Rhaegar sighed. Taking her hands into his, he left a soft kiss on her knuckles.</p><p>“Let’s go, it’s almost sundown. Your mother must be waiting for us,” Arthur reminded them.</p><p>They walked on the sandy shores, laughing and making japes as the setting sun painted the sky orange. Lyanna realized then that somewhere amidst a dragon, a fallen star and a bat she had found a new pack, her pack.</p><p>Rhaegar trailed behind a little from the rest of them, his perfectly chiseled face drowning in some emotion.</p><p>“What happened?” Arthur asked.</p><p>“I’m just drinking this in. This moment is perfect. Everything is just as it should be.”</p><p>On reaching the campsite, they saw that the tent had been set up, and Rhaella and the children huddled close to the fire. “There you are. I was wondering what was taking you all so long.” Daenerys was perched on her lap. She played with her mother's hair, pulling a few silver strands from the jeweled comb in her hair.</p><p>“Dany, don’t,” Rhaella scolded, but her tone couldn’t veil her fondness for her daughter.</p><p>“Come here, Dany,” Rhaegar said, taking her in his arms. “You can play with my hair if you want to.”  He placed a few of his long silver strands in her hand. “Song,” she mouthed while looking with her big purple eyes at her brother.</p><p>“Very well, I’ll sing a song for you then,” he said putting her on his lap and getting his harp.</p><p>From the corner of her eyes, Lyanna saw Jon and Viserys fighting with sticks pretending to be knights as she had once done with Benjen. “I’m Aemon the Dragonknight,” he called out. “I’m young dragon,” Viserys declared. She could see Arthur closely watching the two of them fight. Viserys obviously had the advantage and was going easy on his nephew. But Lyanna had to admit Jon was doing exceedingly well for a toddler.</p><p>He had inherited his father’s grace and swiftness. After being disarmed by Viserys, Arthur taught him how to move the stick, correcting his stance with Viserys acting as a dummy. In two swift moves, he disarmed him, making Lyanna scream with joy, “Look at Jon. He did it!”</p><p> Through the cheers of Rhaella and Oswell cheering Jon, a voice pierced through all the others, leaving them stunned. “Look at Jon,” Daenerys repeated.</p><p>“Dany, did you just say a sentence?”  an amused Rhaegar said, placing a big kiss on the top of her head.</p><p>Rhaella managed to close her hanging jaw. “She did. Come here darling,”</p><p>The tent that night was filled with the sight of smiling faces, the sound of children squealing, the scent of food, and the warmth of fire.</p><p>Above anything else, it was filled with laughter and love.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Would love to hear your thoughts :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>